Wiki Content
This Possibility Management Wiki will probably be most useful for Possibility Trainers while preparing for trainings or workshops, and for spaceholders of Possibility Teams seeking ideas for their next meeting. Expanded and updated information from this Wiki is now online spread-out through the bubble-net of StartOver.xyz websites. StartOver.xyz is a free-to-play massively-multiplayer online-and-offline personal-transformation thoughtware-upgrade game. The menu of StartOver.xyz websites is online at http://spaceport.mystrikingly.com. Have Fun! And be sure to set up your free StartOver.xyz account and record your Matrix Points! Together we are upgrading the thoughtware in the human morphogenetic field so that we have a future. You can start doing that with us today, even before breakfast! Introduction 1. Welcome Page 2. Copyleft Notice: use everything you want! 3. Possibility Management News Stories Here are funny and touching stories of happenings in the Possibility Management Gameworlds. For latest news, please subscribe to the Possibility Management newsletter at http://possibilitymanagement.org, and the newsletters from individual Possibility Management Trainers' websites. PLab Core Initiations - Which have you done? List of PLab Core Initiations Possibility Team Possibilities / Möglichkeiten Here you have a wealth of ideas and instructions for a wide variety of matrix-building edgework experiments for your Possibility Team. There are so many things to look forward to discovering each week. Deutsch Possibility Team Möglichkeiten English Possibility Team Possibilities List (revised 25 February 2014 by Clinton Callahan) Possibility Lab (PLab) Possibilities / Möglichkeiten Deutsch PLab Möglichkeiten-Liste English PLab Possibilities List (revised 11 December 2013 by Clinton Callahan) Possibility Management Study Materials Here are lists of recommended study materials for building matrix in your energetic body to hold more consciousness. 1. RECOMMENDED FILMS a. Deutsch Films to See b. English Films to See 2. List of Films TO AVOID SEEING because they leave scars in your energetic body and destroy matrix a. Filme, die man NICHT ANSCHAUEN soll b. English Films to AVOID SEEING 3. RECOMMENDED BOOKS a. Deutsche Büche zu lesen b. English Books To Read 4. Link to silent English Video List of 150 Intitiatory Processes Possibility Management Processes Here are instructions for some of the many hundreds of smaller processes that are, for the most part, not often included in Expand The Box trainings or Possibility Labs, yet which are extremely useful for building matrix. These can be done in small group settings such as Possibility Team, Rage Club, Adventure Feelings, or workshops. Feel free to use any of these with your people. 1. Commitment Cleanup 2. Possibility Management Thoughtmaps These are either Flipchart Maps or Printed Maps - Flipchart Maps, photos of examples of hand drawn thoughtmaps for training spaces ENGLISH 1. FLIPCHART Map of Four Brains 2. FLIPCHART Map of Possibility 3. DEUTSCH - Printed Maps, useful for books, articles, or websites. ENGLISH 1. 2. DEUTSCH 1. 2. Possibility Management Glossary of Terms Updated version of Glossary is online at the DISTINCTIONARY http://distinctionary.mystrikingly.com A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z Suggested Key Words and Tags for your Articles Here are suggested standard Key Words and Tags that you can add to your blog posts, articles, comments, etc. so that when people are searching the internet with Google etc. they can more easily find the work of possibility management. Certain terms should become "universal words" that do not get translated, such as gremlin, possibility management, and Expand The Box. Words like next culture, archearchy, low drama, high drama, bright principles, etc. should be translated into the local language. 1. English Key Words and Tags (revised 11 December 2013 by Clinton Callahan) 2. deutsche Stichworte und Tags (revised 10 December 2013 by Heidrun Schmidt) 3. Portuguese Key Words and Tags 4. Alternative News Websites 1. List of Alternative News Websites for English Articles 2. List of Alternative News Websites for German Articles Website Text for Trainings 1. Expand The Box Description Text - English 1. Expand The Box Text - Deutsch 2. Possibility Lab Description Text - English 2. Possibility Lab Text - Deutsch 3. General Text - English 3. General Text - Deutsch Especially For Trainers 1. Basic PLab Structure